1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal technology field, and more particularly to a GOA circuit and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
When using a conventional GOA (Gate driver on array) circuit with an All-Gate-On function, because a bootstrap capacitor is existed, after finishing the All-Gate-On function, a gate driving signal in the GOA circuit will not become an ineffective voltage level. Accordingly, a redundant gate driving signal is existed so as to lead a failure of the GOA circuit.
Wherein, the All-Gate-On function is to set all of the gate driving signal in the GOA circuit to be in an effective voltage level in order to charge all horizontal scanning lines simultaneously so that remaining electric charges in each pixel point of a liquid crystal display device can be removed in order to solve a ghosting image generated when turning on or turning off the liquid crystal display device.